The Truth
by PRgirl03
Summary: Rose gets caught in a web of lies created by Scorpius. Now they have to pretend to be madly in love with each other. All too suddenly neither one of them can tell the difference between the lies and the truth.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic ever, but i promise its good! I will be updating weekly- that's also a promise. The story is all planned out as well. It will be from Rose's and Scorpius' points of view and it will have lots of next gen characters. As long as I have one follower, that's good enough for me and I'll finish the story.

Chapter 1

I remember that it hurt, looking at him hurt. I suddenly felt as though I were falling endlessly as the floor beneath me disappeared. It had to be some sort of mistake or a sick joke, really.

"Well, isn't this interesting Rose, everyone from your year seems to be getting engaged already. Doesn't that make you feel a little behind? Looks like you're the only one who's still single."

James was reading the Prophet over my shoulder. I knew he was only teasing-weakly I might add, I could tease him right back easily, but I just couldn't say a word. I kept looking at his picture in the Prophet. He was standing outside his manor with a girl in his arm. The girl looked very pleased with herself, glad to have the attention all the photographers were giving her. He on the other hand just looked… guilty. Or maybe that was just me being hopeful. Either way I read the article once more just to make sure I had understood correctly.

_Nathaniel Wardoff and Odette Gellar have announced their engagement. The couple was spotted dinning at _The Silver Cup. _We could not help but notice the rather large rock Miss Gellar wore on her left hand. When asked about it Mr. Wardorff's response was a simple confirmation that the couple is in fact engaged. Our source tells us that they had been seeing each other for ages but had kept a low profile in order to stir clear of the press. It seems however…._

That was enough. I stood up and headed for the door.

"Oh come on Rose I was only messin' with ya', no need to get so angry." James started, but I just apparated the minute I stepped outside.

I was in the Ministry of Magic and headed straight for Nate's office. His secretary let me in immediately, already familiar with my presence there. I swung open the door and sure enough he was there, alone- that's all I needed to know before I began-"Tell me it's not true! Tell me this is all just one big misunderstanding or… or" Nate stood from his desk and walked towards me as I said this and wrapped me in his arms the way he did whenever I was upset.

"I'm sorry Rose" he started, at this I stiffened up. "I truly wish it wasn't true. There was nothing I could do. My parents had set up this marriage the minute I was born and well, you know how my parents are. There was no way I could say no to this."

I stepped away from his embrace, a horrible feeling settling in my stomach as my fears were confirmed. "There was nothing you could do!?" I began yelling at him. "How about saying, 'sorry guys I already have a girlfriend who I love, I can't go and marry some other random girl.' Or maybe you just don't love me anymore! Or you never even did!"

"Of course I loved you! I still do! Rose you know I do, you know I care about you more than anything else. There's just nothing I can do. I'm sorry."

"What a load of crap, Nate! You care more about yourself and your stupid inheritance than us!"

Nate raised his hand to silence me and said "I tried to tell them about us I really did. But as soon as my mother said that I had better marry someone from a pureblood family, otherwise she wouldn't let me get out of the arrangement I knew it wouldn't matter. I'm sorry Rose, I love you and I wish things could be different but this is my life now and we both have to accept that."

Tears were now in my eyes, "I can't believe I didn't see this coming" was all I could say before I ran away. I left the ministry crying like a complete idiot. I decided to go this bar not too far because one, I couldn't go back to the Burrow in this state and two, right now I just wanted some alcohol. I sat at a booth in the far back and just got angrier and angrier with every sip of my firewhisky. At first it was all directed at Nate, but as I kept going I became more and more angry with myself because honestly, I should have seen this coming. What was I thinking dating the son of a known Deatheater? All the signs were there. We fell in love in seventh year when we were both Heads, or at least I did, and kept strong for five years. Five years! He was with me all through healer training and everything. He wanted to keep it a secret from his pureblood family and I was okay with that because it meant I could escape the media from barging into my personal life as they did with every other Weasley and Potter. And let's face it, sneaking around was both fun and sexy. He had assured me we'd come clean to the world once his inheritance was secure and I was so bloody stupid I believed him. I guess you just can't really think straight when you're in love. Now all anger had left me and all I felt was this horrible emptiness in my chest because for all his flaws I had truly loved him. He had been a part of my life for five years and now that was all gone. I just couldn't picture my life without him. I downed the rest of my drink quickly as my eyes filled with unshed tears.

As I wallowed in my self-pity someone familiar came up to me.

"Weasel, aren't you quite the sight tonight" Scorpius Malfoy said as he sat on the booth opposite me. "Always the charmer, Malfoy" I said right back. I hadn't seen him since our last day at Hogwarts. It suddenly dawned on me that I had actually missed him. We were never friends in our school days we were more like… well frenemies for lack of a better (or real) word. We were always competing to be the best of the class, even did some projects together, and always pushed each other's buttons and obviously bickered, what Slytherin and Gryffindor didn't. As I looked at him now I couldn't help but feel nostalgic for my school days.

"I try my best" he said to which I responded with a small laugh "I can't believe I'm saying this but it's good to see you again, what brings you here?" "Always knew you couldn't resist me" I rolled my eyes at this "I was just looking for some firewhisky when I saw your horrendous state and I just had to come here and tell you to go home because you're disturbing the other customers" he couldn't finish his sentence without letting a chuckle escape and I just laughed under my breath and rolled my eyes. Then I remembered he and Nate used to share a dorm back in Hogwarts and how Nate would give me some of Malfoy's notes to study from so I'd be able to beat him and now all I could think of was all the reasons I fell in love with Nate. I couldn't stop small tears from escaping my eyes. "Oh, come on Rose, you were never one of those silly girls who cried all the time, let me buy you another round."

Another round turned into two more rounds and I guess the alcohol in me made me babble on about the splendid day I had just had, I guess I just needed to vent. "So I got promoted today at St Mungo's so I now have an awesome nine to four schedule, my family wants to celebrate this the good old Weasley way so we all went to the Burrow to eat an early dinner and whatnot when I get to reading the Prophet. Right there in big fat letters I read about how my boyfriend of five years is engaged to another woman. Five years! I gave him five years of my life and now he's just gonna marry this other random woman, without any type of warning. That's not even the worst part of it, the worst part is that when I confront him he has the audacity to say that he couldn't do anything about it because his family had planned this all out for him, and something about how my status wasn't right for his family's style." Suddenly I remembered whom I was talking to and that I had probably said too much, still I felt a little better just by saying it out loud. "Sorry, I've been rambling on"

"Yeah, Weasel turn it down a notch." He smirked. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend, and for a whole five years too, that's just like you to be all boring and settled."

"No one else knows about him." I replied.

"Well, I don't know who were talking about but if his family's the one making him get married there's really nothing he can do. Trust me, I'd know" he added looking down at his drink. And I suddenly remembered something I had read last week on the Prophet, honestly I have to stop reading that bloody newspaper.

"Malfoy, aren't you supposed to be at your engagement party?"

He looked up, "I'm touched that you know so much about my life, stalker."

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy, I just read it somewhere by chance."

He downed the rest of his drink with one sip and sighed as he put the glass on the table. Then, still looking at the glass began, "I'm supposed to marry this Anastasia Thorn because her family is in debt and our marriage would make it go away. Since her parents are old friends with my mum she practically flew to their rescue. So now, I have to live with this spoiled brat whose four years younger than me for the rest of my life."

"Why don't you just tell your parents you don't want to?" I interrupted.

Malfoy scoffed and added "You just don't understand how life works for the elite in the wizzarding society."

"Oh please spare me, what is it about you stupid purebloods and arranged marriages? Just say no! It's your life, you control it."

" It's not that simple, this is how it's always been, our parents married that way and we were raised up to always please our parents and keep up appearances."

I just stared at him hopping there was something more than just that. I just couldn't understand how he-and Nate- were just throwing away their lives for the sake of appearances. "That's horribly stupid, how could you let your parents do this to you?"

"They just think their doing me a favor, really. Besides mum said she wouldn't have agreed if I was in love with someone already.

"Then just lie and tell her you are. That's your only escape from the spoiled brat." I said. He just stared at me as if I had said something horribly stupid. Then there was just silence between us. It seemed there was nothing more we had to say to each other, in fact I think we had both said more than we had expected. I looked at my watch, it was already eleven thirty, I had to get back, everyone would be wondering where I set off to in such a hurry, so I stood up and looked at Malfoy "Well Malfoy, this was weird, but I guess it was also nice, I have to get back now. I honestly hope everything goes well for you."

"You too, Weasel." I gave him a sincere smile and walked away.

As I was walking to the door I realized how much I had grown since Hogwarts to have actually had that conversation with Malfoy of all people. Unfortunately, when I stepped outside there were several photographers waiting. Great.

"Relax guys it's not Mr. Malfoy" one of them said. I sighed relieved they weren't after one of the Golden Trio's children tonight.

"Isn't that Rose Weasley?"

"Yes, yes it is!" another said as they began taking pictures.

"What are you doing in a place like this all by yourself, perhaps meeting a secret boyfriend? Come on Weasley we know you must have someone, you can't hide him forever!" a reporter said with a quick quote quill scribbling away beside her.

I was just about to apparate out of there when I felt someone come out of the bar and stand very close to my back. It must have been Malfoy because the photographers went nuts when they saw whoever it was. I looked behind me and sure enough, it was him. Fantastic. The quick quote quills went flying to our faces.

"Malfoy, how come you left the party? Did you come to meet Miss Weasley? Are you having an affair with her? How long have you been together? Is the engagement off?"

As Malfoy was bombarded with all these questions I just stood there bewildered. I looked up to Malfoy to see his reaction, he looked back at me thoughtful, obviously bothered by the attack. Then, he came close to my ears and whispered "I'm sorry Rose, but please just please play along. I need your help."

All too sudden his lips moved from my ears to my lips. He gave me a small quick kiss, pulled back and held my hand. He looked at the reporters and photographers and said, "I will not hide anymore, Rose and I have been in love since we left school. We came here to say a final goodbye before I married my fiancé, but I couldn't bare living without her. This is not how I wanted you all to find out, but you should all know that, as of tonight, Rose Weasly and I are engaged."

This was not happening, I just stood there with my mouth open and stared at Malfoy disbelievingly. What was he playing at?

"Rose is this true? Are you really getting married?"

Malfoy looked right back at me, his face was as calm as ever, but his eyes- they were desperate, pleading. I looked at the reporters ready to clear this mess up but when I opened my mouth all I could think of was the pair of pleading silver eyes staring at me.

"Yes we are."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your reviews! they are always welcome. I know I said I'd be updating weekly, but I finished this one sooner.

scribbleeexx: You'll get Nate's reaction soon :)

Chapter 2

**Scorpius POV**

"Yes, we are."

Oh, thank Merlin she's playing along. Still holding her hand, I apparated us both off to my flat. As soon as we landed she jerked her hand away from mine and I knew what was coming, the Weasley wrath.

"What the bloody hell Malfoy! Have you gone completely mad!? What were you thinking!?" Rose yelled, she had both hands on her hips and was waiting for my answer. I have to admit I missed this.

"Look I know it was all very sudden, but I was just following your suggestion. If anyone's to blame it's you." I said defensively.

She laughed a dry, humorless laugh. "I'm to blame!" she said in a very high pitched tone. This was not good. She continued "Malfoy I didn't say lie using _me_! You're completely mental to think you can drag me down into this mess. Fix this. Now. I don't care how, just do it before it gets more out of control. Oh my God, my family! If they so much as hear about this Malfoy you are dead!"

I'd fought with Weasley enough times to know she was not going to stop until I agreed to clear this up. But, as she kept going on about how bad this mess was and yelled threats, I couldn't stop thinking about how perfect this was. As soon as news came out my parents would have a fit, my grandmother will try to kill me no doubt, but most importantly, the Thorns will want nothing to do with me. Yes this was perfect. In all honesty I could not marry that girl. Sure she was beautiful, but she was too whiney and spoiled and nagged me way too much. No, I was definitely not living the rest of my life with that girl. All I had to do was explain to my parents how we were afraid to tell everyone because of our parent's history. Mum will understand right away and throw a gala or something to show off 'the new couple.' The press will go so wild with a Malfoy and Weasley together that it won't even matter that I broke off the other engagement, so my family would still be able to keep up with appearances. The more I thought about it the better it seemed. Sure I had to be with Weasley for Merlin knew how long, but I prefer an angry Weasley over a nagging Thorn any day. This was a clean escape. All I had to do now was convince Weasley, but how?

"…not to mention what James will do to you-"

"You're right" I interrupted her, "this is all my fault. I'm going to fix this." She sighed, a little bit relieved and asked how. "I'll fix this by going over to your house and asking your father for permission to marry you. You'll meet my parents. I will excuse myself with the Thorns. We'll be the perfect couple, everyone will love us. Then we'll split up the minute Anastasia finds some other victim, and we'll go back to our lives like nothing ever happened." She just stood there looking at me as if I had spoken in some language she didn't understand. "Please, help me out. This is my only escape." I said with as much pleading in my tone as my pride allowed. She kept quiet for a while, debating my proposal.

Finally she spoke, "I'd like to help you Malfoy, but what you're asking is more than just some favor. What do I get from all of this?"

She's actually considering it! Okay, think! What does she need? Money? No, she's too proud to accept that. Then it hit me. It was so obvious I don't know why I hadn't thought about it before.

"You'll get your boyfriend back."

She piped up, completely interested. Oh, I had her. "How, exactly?" she asked.

"You said his family didn't approve of you, right? Well as soon as they see that you're good enough for a Malfoy you'll be good enough for them. Trust me, no one can add up to the Malfoy name. We won't actually get married so when we split up you'll be a perfectly eligible bachelorette worthy of his family." I said convincingly.

She sat down on my couch and put her head in her hands. She must have been like that for about five minutes. Then, she raised her head and asked, "How can I trust you? How do I know you're not just lying to get me to help you?"

"I promise it will work." It really would. Still, I knew it would be hard for her to believe me, so I added, "You have two options: do nothing while the man you love marries another woman, or you let me expose you to his world so you can win him back. The way I see it, you have nothing to lose. Come on, Weasley, let's help each other." There was nothing more I could do but hope.

She kept quiet for a while until finally she said, "Fine, we'll help _each_ other." Yes, she was in, I could already smell my freedom. "There are going to be some rules, though." She added. I sat on the armchair opposite her.

"What rules do you want?" I asked.

"One: this is only an engagement, we are _not_ getting married. Two: we do not interfere in each other's personal life, seriously, don't. Three, and I can't stress this enough: absolutely no sex."

"Agree, agree, and _agree. _Those are perfect, I'll only add one more: you have to make it so that my family thinks you're perfect for me." I added.

"Only if you do the same for me"

Fair enough, "Deal." We were really going through with this. I never thought Weasley and I would be in a situation such as this one.

She stood up, "Well, if that's all, I'll be going now. Um, owl me, I guess, when you know what our next move is."

"I will. Have a safe trip, _darling._" I said with a smirk.

"Oh, what have I just gotten myself into!" she said as I walked her to the door.

When she was gone I slumped down on the couch completely drained. I had a feeling that many more exhausting nights like this one were headed my way.

**Rose POV**

By the time I got to the Burrow it was almost 1:15 in the morning and everyone was already fast asleep. Well, not everyone. As soon as I walked in James bear hugged me.

"Rose," he started, "I'm so sorry I didn't think it would bother you that much. I didn't mean for you to leave your dinner party and-"

"James, it's alright. I'm not mad at you. I only left because I forgot to do something very important at work." I didn't like lying to my family (I never told them I was single, they just assumed), but I didn't know what else to tell him. I guess I had better get used to lying to them.

He sighed relieved. "Now I can sleep in peace." He ruffled my hair and headed for the stairs. "Night, Rose."

I went to my room and was surprised to see a sleeping Dominique there. I guess she arrived while I was out. Dom wasn't just my cousin, she was my best friend too. She knew all about Nate and me. She didn't like him very much because he wanted to keep us secret, and she was going to like him way less once I told her about tonight. I had to explain to her about Malfoy as well, she'd better agree to be my fake maid of honor. I lay in bed thinking about the eventful day that was in store for me tomorrow.

Morning came way too quickly.

"Rose, Rooo-se, waaake uuup" Dom was saying in that sing song voice of hers.

I slowly sat up on my bed. "Mooornig' I said yawning.

"Hey" Dom hugged me, yeah, she had definitely seen yesterday's Prophet. "Do you want to talk about it?"

So I told her everything that happened with Nate. She was furious.

"How dare he!" she began with a tone of disapproval. "He doesn't deserve you Rose. This will all work out for the better now that you're rid of him, you'll see."

"Well, actually, I'm kind of hoping to get him back"

"Rose, you are the smartest girl I know, but when you say stuff like this it really makes me question your intelligence. Why would you want him back after you've seen how much of a coward he is?"

"Dom, he's just in a very difficult position, I'm going to make it so that it's not that difficult and we'll be back together." I said mater-of-factly.

"Why would you-"

"Because I love him, Dom." And just like that she dropped her 'I hate Nate campaign.'

"Okay, you love him-Merlin knows why-but how exactly are you going to do this?"

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what came next.

"I ran into Malfoy…" I told her everything. She was a lot calmer than I expected she'd be.

"Rose," she said with her low voice she only reserved for important conversations, "this is a very big thing to be lying about. Have you really thought this through?"

"I know it's mad, and I'm probably in way over my head, but I think it'll work out. I had already told the reporters, anyways. Besides if at any point I see that our "plan" isn't helping me, then I'll just walk out."

"If you say so Rose. God, leave it to you to get into such a mess!" Dom said rolling her eyes.

"Come on Dom, be more supportive, I need you" I pleaded. "My maid of honor has to be excited about my wedding," I added raising my eye brow at her and smiling.

"My maid of- Rose!" Dom squealed with joy and hugged me. "All right, I'm in. I'll help you out with whatever it is you need. I'm so honored that you want me to be your maid of honor! Well, _fake_ made of honor, but I don't care!" I just love how simple minded Dom can be sometimes.

A few minutes later we went to the kitchen for breakfast. "Mornin' everyone." I said.

"Rose, when did you get back? Is everything okay?" mum said, and they all turned their heads to me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I made you all worry I just had to take care of something." With that we all sat down for breakfast. James, Al, Dom, and I began talking Quidditch with Aunt Ginny and dad. We were halfway through breakfast when grandma stood up and went to the window.

"Mails here," said grandma as she sat down with a few letters…and the Prophet. Crap, they were going to find out. Right now. Maybe I should tell them myself, but how do I even begin?

"Rose, this one's for you." Grandma said as he handed me a small envelope.

"Pass me the Daily Prophet will you." Uncle Harry said

"Actually I wanted to read it." I quickly said reaching for it.

"Rose, don't be rude, Harry asked for it first. Mum reprimanded me so grandma gave it to uncle Harry. I just stared at him as he opened it and began reading. I held my breath as he read. He stayed on the second page and he didn't seem to freak out, so I was safe, for now. I decided to open my own letter.

_Weasley,_

_My parents know and they want to meet you. You're coming over for dinner tonight. Meet me at _The Leaky Cauldron _at ten. Don't be late._

_Scorpius Malfoy_

Dinner at _his _house? That's when the reality of what I had agreed to finally sank in. I knew exactly what I had to do. I stood up quickly, my chair scraping the floor loudly. It was now or never.

"Everyone, I have something I need to tell you." All too quickly they all turned their attention on me. I was glad it was only a part of my family that was here. Fred and Roxy couldn't make it and Hugo was halfway around the world with Lily and Louis. I just had to tell James and Albus _and _mum and dad. Dad! How was he going to react? Dom gave me a thumps up as if to say 'go on.'

"I er-" I cleared my throat and started over. "I have been keeping something secret from all of you for quite some time, but I think it's time you all knew." I took a deep breath. "I'm getting married." They all stared at me in stunned silence. "To Scorpius Malfoy."

Mouths fell, forks clashed; my dad even stood up and confusedly asked "What?"

"Well, it's not official yet, he wants to ask for your permission first, dad."

"He bloody well better." Dad said still standing. "But I'm not giving it to him."

"Ron calm down." Mum said as he pulled him back to his seat, then added "Rose, how long have you two dated, are you sure you're not rushing into this?"

Dom let out a small laugh beneath her breath but sobered up once I glared at her.

"We have been seeing each other for five years now. We kept it a secret because we were concerned about your reactions, since there's so much history between you all and his dad. But you see, his parents arranged for him to marry someone, but –um… well he loves me so much that he couldn't go through with it, so last night he proposed to me." It's funny how I imagined this exact thing happening, but with Nate as my fiancé.

"Sweetie, you didn't have to keep someone so important to you from us! Of course we don't have any problems with this." Mum said as she stood up to hug me.

"Speak for yourself Hermoine" dad said looking at me with complete disappointment in his eyes. I couldn't bare that.

"Dad, please, try to understand. Once you meet him you'll see how perfect he is for me."

"I can't, Rose, I don't like this one bit." He stated.

"Just try, for me daddy." I said in the sweetest voice I could do and the biggest puppy eyes. "I really do love him." It surprised me how easily I was lying to my family, but with that my dad's eyes softened.

"Fine, Rose, for you I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."

"Thanks, Dad!" I said and they all seemed to calm down. The tensioned died down as well. "Well, you should all stay here for lunch as well because he's coming over to meet everyone." I said out of nowhere.

"He's coming today?" Grandma asked startled. Then she ordered dad and uncle Harry to go clean up the yard. She also told mum and aunt Ginny to go grocery shopping for the lunch.

"I'm very happy for you, but you have to give me all the details!" Mum said, then she gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen. Aunt Ginny followed her, but gave me a hug first saying congratulations. She also reassured me that dad would be alright. That just left Al and James.

"Always thought you two had something." Al said smirking at me. What was he on about?

"You're not mad then?" I asked.

"Na, as long as you're happy. I am disappointed, though, you didn't tell. I thought we were closer than that since I am your favorite cousin and all." He truly was my best friend as well as Dom, I just didn't talk about boys with him.

"I am sorry about that. I'll make it up to you." I said smiling at him because really what else could I tell him?

"James! Al! come help us out!" Harry bellowed from outside.

Al groaned but went anyways dragging Dom with him claiming this was the day she was finally going to do some lawn work- as if! Then James stood up to leave not meeting my eyes.

"James-" I started.

"I'm glad you're happy about all of this Rose, but that doesn't mean I have to be too." He stated and walked away.

I sighed heavily. This was going to be a very long day.


End file.
